Hollywood Heights FanFiction
by lovemusic101997
Summary: This Is my hollywood heights fan fiction
1. Chapter 1

_This picks up right after Loren and Eddie and everyone else get back from the music fest able. It starts in Eddie's pen house with Just Eddie and Loren. _

**Chapter 1 **

Eddie- you were amazing

Loren- Really you think?

_Eddie grabs Loren's hand and pulls her close _

Eddie- Yes that was the best concert I have ever seen

_They kiss for a while then Loren pulls away _

Loren- I should get going

Eddie- why would you want to do that?

Loren- I didn't say I wanted to do, I don't want to go but I should

Eddie – Maybe you should stop doing what you should do and do what you want to do

Loren- Maybe?

Eddie- You know what I want?

Loren- what

Eddie- I want you to stay

_Eddie picks her up and carries her to the couch Eddie lays Loren on the couch and they make out for about 10 mins_

Loren- Eddie I'm not ready

_Eddie gets off Loren and sits beside her _

Eddie- don't worry no pressure we can wait as long as you want

Eddie smiles his gorgeous smile at Loren

Loren- I'm sorry

_Eddie puts his arm around Loren _

Eddie- you have nothing to be sorry for, everyone's 1st time is to be special and one day when you're ready yours will be special with me .

_Loren flashes her smile and kisses Eddie _

Loren- you got one thing right

Eddie- what's that ?

Loren- It will be with you ;)

Eddie- I love you

Loren- I love you too.

_Back at Nora's house _

Nora- Can you believe our kids

Max- I know lol

Nora- Can you believe that Chloe actually came through for Eddie?

Max- Yea I just hope she does not want anything in return

Nora- yea me too


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Melisa is sitting on the bed watching a video of Loren performing when Atom walks in_

Melisa- Hey Atom guess what?

Atom- What?

Melisa- I have a rock star best friend

Atom- About Loren again

Melisa- You know you love me anyway

Atom- Yes I do but speaking of Loren didn't she get back today?

Melisa- She was spouse to I'm going to call her

_Back at Eddies Loren and Eddie were looking through the kitchen when her phone rang_

Loren- Hello

Melisa- Hey Lo you back yet?

Loren- yep got back 2 hours ago

_Eddies phones rings and he leaves the room_

Melisa- So how was the trip

Loren- Amazing

Melisa- I know I saw

Loren-Then why'd you ask?

Melisa- To hear you say it lol

Loren- Typical Mel

Melisa- Yea you know it! Hey do you want to get lunch with me and Atom. You can bring Eddie

Loren- yea that sounds Great Café in 30?

_Eddie walks back in_

Melisa- See you then

_Loren hangs up the phone_

Eddie- Jake needs me at the office

Loren- alright well I'm going to go eat lunch with Mel and Atom

Eddie- Alright diner with me at Rumor at 8?

Loren- Yea see you then love you

Eddie- Love you too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_At Nora's house_

Max- I have to go soon to get the club ready to open

Nora- I know but I wish you didn't have to

Max- you could come with?

Nora- No Loren should be home soon but I'll be there tonight and tomorrow because you are now my boss.

_They kiss and max leaves _

_At the café Mel Loren and Atom sitting at a table _

Mel- so what was the best part of the trip.

Loren- Being with Eddie

Mel- Yes because you should so put that over your music lol And do you mean being being with Eddie.

Loren- No Mel not like that just having Eddie back

Atom- I am proud of you Lo

Loren- Thank you Atom

Mel- Speaking of the rockstar where is he?

_At jakes office_

Eddie- I just want to take some time to fully recover and Spend time with Loren.

Jake- If that's what you want

Eddie- Jake

Jake- Yes

Eddie- I wanna take Loren to Cancun

Jake- I can arrange that but why?

Eddie- I'm gonna ask her to marry me but she has no pass port so Paris is out of the question and She has school Monday.

Jake- Are you sure?

Eddie- after everything that happen I don't want to spend another minute without her

Jake- If that's what you want I'm there When do you need the plane?

Eddie- I wanna leave tomorrow

_Back at Nora's_

Nora- Hey where were you?

Loren- With Eddie then lunch with Mel and Atom

Nora- Sounds fun

Loren- Yea I'm gonna go get ready for dinner with Eddie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

_At Max's club when Eddie walks in_

Eddie- Hey pops

Max- Hey

Eddie- So I want to tell you something

Max- ok ….

Eddie- I'm gonna ask Loren to marry me

Max- Eddie you've come along way I'm proud of you Loren is a great girl.

Eddie- I'm glad to hear you say that because I want to use moms ring

Max- Of course Loren will take great care of it and it will look lovely on her

Eddie- Thanks pops I gotta go I'm meeting Loren for dinner.

_In Loren's room_

_Loren's doing her make up when her mom walks in_

Loren- hey mom

Nora- Some one looks pretty

Loren- Thanks

Nora- So what's the special occasion ?

Loren- Nothing why?

Nora – You are just very dressed up and look amazing.

Loren- Well thank you but I gotta go or I'll be late

Nora- Love you

Loren- Love you too

_At maxes apartment Max is talking to a picture of his wife _

Max- Do you think hes ready….. Loren's a wonderful girl…. She will be good for Eddie…. He is just moving really fast… What about me do you think I'm ready to move in with Nora.. … I just wish I knew what you were thinking.

_At Rumors _

_Eddie is watching the door waiting for Loren to walk in_

Waiter- Eddie can I get you anything?

Eddie- No thank you just waiting for my Girl friend

_Eddie could not wait to call Loren his fiancé Loren walks in and Eddie walks over to her_

Eddie- some one looks amazing

Loren- who

Eddie – you silly

Loren- oh…. Thank you

_Eddie and Loren walk to the table Eddie pulls out the chair for Loren_

Eddie- Thank you for coming baby have I mentioned how amazing you look

Loren- Where else would I be? … Eddie your acting weird is anything wrong?

Eddie- No I'm great but I do need to ask you something

Loren- Okay What?

Eddie- Will you

_Loren's heart dropped_

Eddie- Will you go to Cancun with me?

_Loren was disappointed with this question _

Loren- Of course when are we going

Eddie- We leave tomorrow, My plane is picking us up an noon.

Loren Then I should go pack


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Loren was in her car driving home and her phone rang it was Mel_

Melisa- Hey lo

Loren- Hey Mel

Melisa- How was dinner with Eddie?

Loren- It was great we are going to Cancun

Melisa- Why?

Loren- I honestly don't know he ask me a question I said yes then he ask if I would go to Cancun with him which is better than what I taught he was going to ask me

Melisa- Really what did you think he was going to ask you.

Loren- Well I taught he was gonna ask me to marry him

Melisa- well?

Loren- Well what?

Melisa- What would you have said

Loren- I don't know Mel we are so young and we have only known each other for a little over six months. I love him but I just don't know if I'm ready to live with Eddie and be his wife.

Melisa- I understand what your saying but you two are going to be together forever

Loren- It dosen't matter He didn't ask

_Eddie went back to Maxs to pick up his moms ring_

Max- Hey Eddie how was dinner with Loren

Eddie- Great we fly out tomorrow and we will be back Sunday

Max- Your only staying 3 nights?

Eddie- Yea she has school Monday they gave her a week off for the show

Max- Oh well are you getting Excited?

Eddie- Yea I just want her with me all the time.

Max- Your in love that's normal

Eddie- I hope she says yes maybe after she graduates she can move in with me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Eddie and Max were still at Max's club continuing their conversation about Loren_

Max- You want her to move in with you?

Eddie- Yea is that a problem I taught you liked Loren

Max- I love Loren and its not about her well maybe it is its just she is so young and what if she wants a long engagement and wants to live at home until you get married?

Eddie- What if, What if she says no, but I don't want to play the what if game

Max- ok just don't rush her if shes not ready.

Eddie- Don't worry I won't

_Back at Nora's Loren has just walked in the door. _

Nora- How was dinner?

Loren- Great I'm going to Cancun

_Loren walked to her room and Nora followed her_

Nora- You're doing what

Loren- Oh at dinner Eddie ask me to go to Cancun for a few days and I said yes but don't worry I'll be back before Monday.

Nora- Well thanks for informing me

Loren- Sorry it just happen and it slipped my mind

Nora- A lot of things are slipping your mind these days

Loren- I'm sorry mom I know my life is going fast but I promise I will always be your little girl.

Nora- I know your life is fast and I'm okay with that but I wish you would just ask me to go verses telling me you are going to go not that I would have said no I'm I'm just still your mom.

Loren- Can I go mom please

Nora- Of course

Loren- Oh thank you thank you mom

Nora- Your welcome

Loren – I need to finish packing we leave at noon in the morning

Nora- Alright love you

Loren- Love you to and mom

Nora- yes

Loren- Thank you

_Nora exits the room and Loren continues to pack getting more and more excited with everything she packs then she comes to a stop she had no clue what bathing sit to bring. She decided to call Mel and get her to come over and help her. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Melisa was with Adam they were sitting at Adams house watching a movie when Melisa's phone rang. _

Melisa- Hello

Loren- Hey

Melisa- whats up

Loren- I need your help

Melisa- with?

Loren- I can't decide what bathing suit to bring with me

Melisa laughed

Melisa- I'll be right over

_Melisa got in her car and started to drive over to Lorens_

_Back at Max's club _

Max- so how you gonna ask her

Eddie- I don't know I was thinking maybe the beach

Max- cool hopefully pauperize will leave you alone while your there

Eddie- I can hope but you know that will most likely never happen it comes with the territory of rock star

Max- You are right about that one

Eddie- Well I should go pack see you when we get back

Max- Alright good luck son love you

Eddie- Love you too pop

_Melisa had just arrived at Loren's and Loren had just showed her the bathing suits_

Melisa- I like that one

Loren- You don't think its to revealing

Melisa- you are going on an trip with your boyfriend not your brother

Loren- I don't have a brother

Melisa- Still Lo you know what I mean trust me Eddie will love it I promise

Loren- Ok I'm trusting you with this one

Melisa- I am your fashion friend would I ever point you in the wrong direction

Loren- Melisa I need to tell you something

Melisa- what

Loren- I think I might be ready

Melisa- Ready for what to get married?

Loren- No for my first time.

_Melisa had a shocked look on her face not believing what she was hearing _

Melisa- are you sure?

Loren- I don't know I guess I'll know when the time comes

Melisa- Don't do it because you feel pressured to

Loren- Wait are you actually telling me that I should not be thinking I'm ready?

Melisa- No that's not what I'm saying I'm saying that I don't want you to make a mistake if you're not ready then you're not ready Eddie or no other guy can change that

Loren- Thanks for looking out for me Mel but I know but I'm not being pressured I promise.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Melisa had left Loren's and was going home because it was getting late Back at Loren's house she was deep in taught _

Loren's taught- I can't believe at the beginning of this school year I was Loren Tate a normal high school nobody getting ready to go to college and now I'm Loren Tate the up and coming superstar with a rock star boyfriend.

_Loren's phone rang it was Eddie_

Eddie- Hey baby

Loren- Hey

Eddie- Are you getting excited

Loren- For what the sunburn after… Just kidding yep I'm ready

Eddie- What are you most exited for?

Loren- Well it would half to be the beach

Eddie- Really in a disappointed voice

Loren- No I can't wait to spend time with you and no one else

Eddie- Glad to hear that but my dad's coming

Loren- Really

Eddie- No ….. You're not the only one who can kid

Loren- Oh really now alright well verses getting back at you but I should get some sleep

Eddie- Do you half to

Loren- No but I may not be sun shine in the morning if I don't

Loren was already lying in bed and Eddie layd down on the couch at his Penthouse

Eddie- We wouldn't want that would we

Loren- No not really

Eddie- Love you

Loren – love you too see you in the morning

Eddie- You hang up

Loren- no you hang up

Eddie- Nope you

_Eddie and Loren continued this till they both fell asleep listening to each other breath_

Sorry its short within the next few chapters we will get to the vacation and Chloe might make an appearance. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

_It is the morning and almost time for Eddie to pick up Loren and for them to get on the plane. Melisa is at Loren's and Max is at Eddie's_

At Loren's

Melisa- I got you present

Loren- Really what is it?

Melisa- Your just going to have to open it

Loren- alright

_Loren opens the bag and lingerie was it in_

Loren-Really Mel

Melisa- Yes

Loren- You can take it back

Melisa- Nope you might need It

Loren- I can't take this with me

Melisa- Yes you can Eddie will love it

Loren- I'll take it but I'm not going to use it

Melisa- you might you'd be surprised

Loren- What do you mean by that

Melisa- Eddie was your dream and now hes real

Loren- That's not the same

_There was a knock it was Nora_

_Back at Eddie_

Max- you ready

Eddie- To spend time with the love of my life?

Max- no to propose

Eddie- To tell the truth I'm kind of nervous

Max- You love her you should be nervous

Eddie- I was never this nervous before

Max- With Chloe she never really loved you so of course you were not

Eddie- What if she says no

Max- Then she says no and you continue your relationship until she ready to be a wife

Eddie- Thanks pop I should get going I need to pick up Loren

_Back in Loren's room _

Nora- I can't believe you are old enough to get on a plane with your boyfriend

Loren- Me either but we knew this day would come

Nora- Not this fast

Melisa- Face it Nora we are growing up very fast

Nora- And both of you are turning into very independent women

Loren- Thanks mom

Melisa- Thank Nora

Loren- Eddie should be here anytime now

_The doorbell rang_

Loren- Mom will you get that

_Nora walked out of the room_

Melisa- Okay before Eddie gets in here I just want to wish you luck be safe and know that I love you and you need to hurry back and tell me all about your first time

Loren- Thanks Mel Love you too

_In the living room_

Nora- Hey Eddie

_Eddie reached out and hugged Nora _

Eddie- Hey how are you

Nora- Good, Loren is finishing up the last of her packing but you can head to her room

Eddie- Thanks Nora

_Eddie walks into Loren's room _

Eddie- So you're still not ready

Loren- Almost

Eddie- Good we would not want to hold the plane up

Loren- We are the only 2 getting on the plane

Eddie- Good point

Loren- I'm ready

_Loren, Eddie, and Mel walk into the living room _

Nora- You all set

Loren- sure am

Nora- be safe

_Loren hugged Melisa and the Nora_

Loren-Love you guys

_Eddie and Loren turned to walk out the door_

Nora- Eddie keep my baby safe

Eddie- always


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Eddie and Loren were on the plane headed to Cancun and the story was all over the internet Chloe was reading it and looking at the pictures_

At Chloe's house in Fresno

Chloe-I can't believe this

Jackie- what?

Chloe- Hes going to ask that little Hannah Montana to marry him

Jackie looks at the computer

Jackie- how do you know that all it says is they are going away for the weekend

Chloe- Because I know Eddie

Jackie- Even if he is how is this your business

Chloe- I kept him from going to prison

Jackie- Stay out of this you always want the guys that are no good for you

Chloe- I don't want Eddie I want Tyler but I don't want Loren to have Eddie either

Jackie- Well both of those boys are complete over you so you should just give that up

Chloe- That's not going to happen Tyler still loves me

Jackie- Maybe but he sees your no good for him

Chloe- Well right this second my main goal is to stop this marriage I'm going to Cancun

_Eddie and Loren had just landed and were getting off the plane there were cameras everywhere _

Person 1- What are you 2 doing in Cancun

Person 2- Any special plans

_Eddie and Loren managed to squeeze their way past them and into the limo_

Eddie- Sorry about that

Loren- No big deal comes with the territory

Eddie- I know sometimes I wish it didn't though

Loren- I love you

Eddie- I love you too and I hope you can remember tonight for the rest of you life

Loren- What's tonight

Eddie- I guess you will find out tonight won't you

Loren- Please tell me now

Eddie- Sorry can't

Loren kissed him and them pulled away

Loren- what about now

Eddie- I'm sorry I can't

_Loren and Eddie arrived at their hotel_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Eddie and Loren have just arrived at their hotel and got to their room and were unpacking there stuff_

Eddie- Tomorrow you can pick what we do but tonight I already have planned out.

Loren- Okay what are we doing

Eddie- it's a surprise so you'll have to wait

Loren- Well then I have a surprise for you as well

Eddie- What would that be

Loren- I don't know it will have to be a surprise

_Back at Chloe's_

Jackie- I'm sorry you're doing what

Chloe- I am going to put an end to this proposal

Jackie- Why can you not let them be happy

Chloe- He cannot be happy with that Hannah Montana

With that Chloe walked out of the house and headed for the airport

_Back at Nora's Max was at her house _

Max- So when am I moving in

Nora- Whenever you want

Max- So what about this weekend

Nora- sounds good

_Back in Cancun_

_Loren and Eddie were getting dressed_

Eddie- Baby are you almost ready

Loren- Yea give me like five more minutes

Eddie- You takes forever to get ready

Loren- Well I'm so sorry I'm a girl

Loren walked into the living room of their hotel

Loren- So how do I look

Eddie's jaw dropped

Eddie- you look amazing

Loren- Thanks

Eddie- are you ready

Loren- I am are you

Eddie- yep

Loren- So where are we going

Eddie- Just this little place

Loren- A surprise to

Eddie- You know it


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

_Eddie and Loren had just arrived at their hotel walked in and sat there things down_

Loren- So are you really not going to tell me what we're doing tonight

Eddie- If I told you it would not be a surprise now would it

Loren- That's okay I don't like surprises

Eddie- Well you will like this one I promise

Loren- Do you think we should call our parents and let them know we landed safe

Eddie- Nope give me your phone

Loren- Why

Eddie- I texted my dad and your mom and I told them we were turning our phones off and putting them away this is time for you and me and no one else

_Loren handed Eddie her phone_

Loren- And this is why I love you

Eddie- Cause I take your phone?

Loren- No because you can turn your phone off for me

_Back at Nora's house Max was over_

Max- So I'm moving in tomorrow right?

Nora- Yea but with all of Loren's excitement I forgot to run it by Loren

Max- She won't care

Nora- Why's that?

Max- She won't be living her for much longer anyway

Nora- Excuse me?

Max- Oh crap

Nora- What do you mean oh crap

Max- I was told not to tell you

Nora- To late now so spill it

Max- Okay Eddie is going to ask Loren to marry him

Nora- He going to do what? My baby is not ready to get married

Max- They love each other

Nora- That may be but she is so young

Max- Eddie is not going to hurt her I promise or I will kick his butt

Nora- It worries me that's all

Max- Me too but we have to let go and let them make their own choices

Nora- I know

Max- One more thing

Nora- what

Max- You have to act surprised when they tell you

Nora- Wait why do you get to know and I don't

Max- He only told me because he wanted to use his moms ring

Nora- Oh okay

_At Chloe's she just packed her bag and just got in her car and was headed for the airport_

Chloe- That Hannah Montana is not going to live happy ever after if I can't . This is not fair I deserve the life that she has not the other way around

_Chloe had go to the airport and was talking to the person at the desk_

Person- I'm sorry we do not have any flights until tomorrow

Chloe- That will be to late

Person- There is nothing I can do

Chloe- Were is the closes airport with a flight tonight

Person- About 2 hours away and they have a flight at 10pm

Chloe- I'll still be too late but oh well if it's the best they have I'll take it

_Chloe Left the airport and headed 2 hours away for the flight_

_Back with Eddie and Loren they were getting ready for dinner_

Eddie- Baby are you almost ready

Loren- Yea 2 minutes

Eddie- Okay hurry

_Loren walked out of the bath room and she looked stunning she was wearing an black strapless dress with her pulled to the side curly_

Eddie- I know I say this a lot but you look amazing

_Eddie pulled Loren close _

Loren-Worth the wait

Eddie- You know it

_Eddie and Loren stared to make out after about 5 minutes Eddie pulled away_

Eddie- We are going to be late for dinner

Loren- We could just stay here she winked at him

Eddie- Then you would miss your surprise and we would not want that

Loren- okay then lets go

_Eddie and Loren walked out the door headed for dinner_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Loren and Eddie had just got to where they were going to eat dinner and stepped out of the limo _

Loren- Eddie this is not a restraunt

Eddie- I know

Loren- then what are we doing

_Eddie took Loren hand and walked her down onto the beach there was a table set up for two _

Eddie- I wanted to be alone so we are eating here

Loren-oh okay

_Eddie_ walked Loren over to the table and pulled out her chair

Eddie- So are you hungry

Loren- Yea

Eddie- uncovered the food and they ate

_Chloe had just arrived at the airport and was fixing to get on the plane and her phone rang_

Chloe- Yes mom

Jackie- where are you

Chloe- Getting on a plane

Jackie- I hoped you would come to your senses

Chloe- I'm not having this conversation

_Chloe hung up turned her phone off_

_Back with Eddied and Loren_

Eddie- How was it

Loren- It was amazing

Eddie- You want to go for a walk

_Eddie and Loren walked for five minutes then Eddie stopped Loren_

Loren- Tired of walking already

Eddie- No I just need to tell you something

Loren- Okay

Eddie- You are the most amazing girl I have ever met and everyday I'm with you just gets better I could not see my life another minute without you You are my world I want to wake up beside you every day for the rest of my life and I want you to be my wife

_Eddie pulled out a box and opened it_

Eddie- what I'm trying to ask is marry me make me the happiest man on earth be mine

_Loren's face turned white_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

_Eddie and Loren were still on the beach_

Eddie- Loren are you okay Loren

Loren- Yes

Eddie- Yes to what?

Loren- Yes I would love to be your wife

_Eddie slipped the ring on Loren's finger and picked her up and twirled her around_

Eddie- You have just made me the happiest person in the world

Loren- No you have just made me the happiest person in the world

Eddie- I love you

_Loren pushed her lips against Eddie's_

Loren- Lets go home I have a surprise for you too

_Eddie and Loren after about thirty minutes were back at there hotel and Eddie carried Loren through the door_

Loren- I'll be right back

Eddie- where are you going

Loren- To get your surprise

_Loren ran into their room and found what Melisa had bought for her she put it on quickly. Eddie was taking off his jacket and tie in the living room and Loren ran up and jumped on his back and whispered in his ear_

Loren- I'm ready

_Loren jumped off Eddie's back and he turned around_

Eddie- and who bought that?

Loren- Do you not like it

Eddie- No I love it but you would not buy that. Melisa bought it right

Loren- Correct

_Eddie picked Loren up and carried her to the bed then laid her on the bed making out the whole time_

Eddie- Are you sure

Loren- Why do you not want to _Loren said while she was pulling Eddie's shirt off_

Eddie- No I want to but I want to make sure your ready

Loren- Trust me I'm ready

_Loren reached for Eddie's pants and Eddie unzipped the front of Loren's outfit_

_Chloe had just got off the plane and was in a taxi and the way to her hotel she called one of her friends._

Chloe- By any chance do you know what hotel Loren and Eddie are staying at

Friend- I do but I taught you were over that

Chloe- You taught wrong Where are they staying

_The friend told her what hotel and they hung up the phone_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_It is one am and Loren and Eddie are asleep in bed Loren wearing Eddie's shirt and Eddie wearing just boxers there was a banging on the hotel door which awoke both Eddie and Loren. Eddie got out of bed and Loren followed him and they walked to the door_

Eddie- Will you hold on a second

_Eddie opened the door _

Eddie- What the hell are you doing here

Loren- Chloe?

Chloe- Well I heard you were taking Loren on this trip and I had a feeling that you might do something very stupid so I wanted to stop you but that ring makes it look like I'm too late

Eddie- First off I know exactly what I'm doing Second you are the last one I need to save me

Chloe- Looks like you loved me more my ring was bigger

Eddie- This was my mother's ring so its way more important than anything you ever got

Loren- Get the hell out of here

_Eddie went to close the door_

Chloe- Wait that's not why I came here

Eddie- Than what do you want and make if fast 2 seconds

Chloe- I'm pregnant

Eddie- Yea right

_Chloe held out a positive pregency test_

Eddie- Who'd you but that off of

Chloe- no one its mine

Eddie- Look I'm very sorry for your child but even if you are pregnant its not my baby

Chloe- And what makes you say that

Eddie- You were in a comma you would have lost the baby and if not the doctors would have told you sorry you are not pining a baby on me

Chloe- So your going to walk away from your child

Eddie- Tell you what when this baby that I don't think your having is born I'll take a DNA test until then leave me alone

Chloe- Fine see you at the hospital

_Eddie shut the door Loren had this look of terror on her_ face

Eddie- Baby she probably bluffing and if not there is no way the baby is mine

Loren- What if

Eddie- Then I take the child but lets not play the what if game

Loren- promise your not going to leave me for her if it is yours

Eddie- That's what your worried about

Loren- Well yea

Eddie- I would not go back to her for ten children if she ever has a baby and it turns out to be mine then I'll get custody until then I'm not worried

Loren- Okay

Eddie wrapped his arms around Loren

Eddie- So how do you feel

Loren- Sore

Eddie- That's to be expected do you regret it

Loren- No why do you

Eddie- of course not I loved it Maybe we should get some sleep because tomorrow you get to pick what we do

Loren- Is one of my options staying in bed with you all day

Eddie- I can't tell what you mean by that

Loren- I guess you'll have to wait and see

_With that Loren and Eddie went back to bed _

_Back at Chloe's hotel room she was on the phone with her mom_

Chloe- I told him I was pregnant and he didn't believe me

Jackie- Well are you?

Chloe- Yea but I don't know who the dad is

Jackie- What do you mean

Chloe- Its Eddie or Tyler

Jackie- You need to come home like now

Chloe- I'm getting on a plane in the morning see you when I get home


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_It is morning and Nora and Max just woke up_

Nora- Good morning

Max- morning

Nora- You think he asked her yet

Max- Maybe but they still have Friday and Saturday

Nora- You think she will call and tell me

Max- Someone's excited

Nora- No someone's nervous

Max- I promise you shes okay

Nora- You know how much media this thing is going to get

Max- She can take it besides she has Eddie now you have to calm down stop worrying

Nora- I know your right

Max- I think we need to get to work

Nora- Yep lets get ready

_Back with Loren and Eddie they just woke up as well_

Eddie- Morning Mrs. Duran

Loren- Morning Mr. Duran

Eddie- I can't wait for you to be my wife I love you

Loren- Love you too, So last night was crazy

Eddie- A good crazy right

Loren- Most of it

Eddie- Yea and Again I'm sorry about her showing up

Loren- Unless you invited her you have nothing to be sorry for

Eddie- So are you ready to tell everyone

Loren- Um to be honest no I kinda want to wait a little while I mean other than our parents and Mel

Eddie- I love how you added and Mel

Loren- So what do you think

Eddie- I love it, it's not the worlds business anyways

Loren- Well with you it is

Eddie- So what do you want to do today

Loren- I want to go to the beach

Eddie- We were there last night

Loren- Yea but I want to swim

Eddie- Your wish is my command, I know of this place where we can have the entire beach to ourselves

Loren- Great can't wait

Eddie- Then you should get ready

_Melisa had been awake for a while and she was on the phone with Adam_

Melisa- I don't understand why she hasn't called me yet

Adam- She is on the a trip with her boyfriend that's why

Melisa- But I think she would want to tell me about her special night

Adam- And what was so special about her night

Melisa- I can't tell you

Adam- Okay then enough about Loren

_Eddie and Loren had just arrived at the beach_

Eddie- Ready to swim

Loren- Yea hold on let me take my bathing suit cover off

_Loren took her bathing suit cover off setting it on the blanket on the ground_

Eddie- That bathing suit looks amazing on you

Eddie walked up to Loren and whispered

Eddie- But it would look better off

_Eddie ran for the water with Loren running after_

Loren- Hey you come back here

Eddie- Your gonna have to catch me

_Loren reached the water and could not find Eddie_

Loren- Eddie

_Eddie jumped up out of the water and picked Loren up _

Eddie-Or I'll find you

_Eddie kissed Loren and then they stayed in the water for about an hour then they got out and went and sat under a pier_

Eddie- So you having fun

Loren- Best time I have ever had

_Loren not being able to hold out any longer pulled Eddie in kissed him._

Loren- You said this beach was private right

Eddie- Yea why

_Loren untied the top of her bathing suit _

Loren- Cause I don't think I can wait any longer

Eddie- Hey that's my job

Loren- Then you better get to work

_Eddie ran his hand up Loren's back and finished untying her top then ran his hand down her back and took of her bottoms Loren reached for Eddie's pants and the blanket went over them_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_It was about 3 in the afternoon and Eddie and Loren laid under the pier with just a blanket over them _

Eddie- I think someone has a naughty side

Loren- Yea you

Eddie- I'm sorry who untied her top

Loren- Yea that was me

Eddie- Its nothing to be a shamed of you can say it you like sex

Loren- Oh whatever

Eddie- Then what was all that about

Loren- Okay your right

Eddie- I know I'm right but hey we should get going unless you want to go swimming again

Loren- No I'm good on swimming

Eddie- Okay were to next

Loren- You are going back to the hotel

Eddie- And where are you going

Loren- Shopping

Eddie- Alright then

Loren- Love you

Eddie- Love you too

_Eddie and Loren got dressed and Eddie went back to the hotel and Loren went shopping at the lingerie store_

Loren- I wish Mel was here I have no clue what to buy

_Loren reached for her purse looking for her phone_

Loren- Right Eddie has my phone umm

_Loren continued looking around and finally she found something _

Loren- this is perfect

_Back with Chloe she had just arrived home and her and her mom were talking _

Jackie- So are you really pregnant

Chloe- Yes mom I would not lie about that

Jackie- and you think its Eddie's

Chloe- or tyler

Jackie- Then why did you make a trip to see Eddie if you don't know who the baby belongs to

Chloe- he wants a family so

Jackie- you taught maybe he would want you back what did he say

Chloe- call him when the baby's born he take a DNA test

Jackie- at least he's willing to see

Chloe- I'm going to invite him to my doctor's appointment so he can see I'm not lying

Jackie- Why don't you leave well enough alone

_Eddie was sitting in the hotel thinking what could Loren be buying he got a text message for Chloe that read_

Chloe- I have a doctor's appointment Tuesday at 3 if you want to come so you can see I'm not lying

_Eddie now had a tough choice to make_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_Loren was walking in the door of the hotel _

Loren- you have your phone

Eddie- yea I sent a text to our parents just letting them know we are okay

Loren- oh okay

_Eddie still had a shocked look on her face for the message from Chloe_

Loren- Eddie what's wrong

Eddie- Oh nothing

Loren- I know you you're not fooling anyone

Eddie- Chloe texted me

Loren- what did she say

Eddie- she has a doctor's appointment Tuesday and wants me to go

Loren- ok

Eddie- I never taught she might actually be pregnant

Loren- she still may not be

Eddie- I hope not but I don't know that she would embarrass herself in front of the doctor

Loren- I don't think she cares

Eddie- most likely not

Loren- So what are you going to do

Eddie- right now I'm going to go to bed with my love

Loren- oh hold on I'll be right back

_Loren walked into the bed room and changed into what she bought. She was wearing a purple and black bra with matching bottoms, with a purple robe on top._

Eddie- someone just keeps hotter

Loren-Well thank you

Eddie- picked Loren up and carried her to the bed room

_Back with Nora and Max they were at the club and Max walked up to Nora_

Max- hows work

Nora- Great

Max- I got a text from Eddie

Nora- me too what did yours say

Max- just checking in saying they were fine

Nora- mine said the same

Max- I texted him back asking if he ask but he did not text me back

Nora- Well then

Max- we don't need to worry about it they will be back soon

Nora- yea I can't wait

Max- ready to go


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_It is Saturday around 2 am Eddie was up in the living room thinking about the Chloe problem. Loren walked in._

Loren- What are you doing up?

Eddie- Just thinking

Loren- about what?

Eddie- Do I really have to say it?

Loren- Eddie I know your scared but there is nothing you can do until after the baby's born.

Eddie- I know thanks

Loren- for what

Eddie- Being here and being amazing

Loren- I guess I can't argue with that

Eddie- So what do you think about going home early

Loren- Why? Sick of me so soon

Eddie- No but I know my dad is freaking out wanting to know and I'm sure he told you mom considering he can't keep a secret to save his life.

Loren- I guess we could

Eddie- We have the rest of our lives to spend together

Loren – I know and I'm ready to seen my mom and Mel so yea

Eddie- so I will get us a plane for around 12 is that okay?

Loren- Yea can we go back to bed now?

Eddie- of course

_Eddie picked up Loren and carried her to the bed room and they went to sleep The next morning Eddie and Loren were packing _

Loren- Hey can I text Mel and tell her to meet me at my moms at 4 so we can make an announcement

Eddie- Yea of course

Loren- So how long of an engagement do you want to have ?

Eddie- I don't know you?

Loren- About 6 months to a year

Eddie- I like the less time

Loren- Well than I will start planning

Eddie- Before you go wedding crazy give me 2 more weeks of my lovely Loren, then you can plan

Loren- Deal how about this I plan at the begging of summer

Eddie- Sounds great to me , you ready to go

Loren- Yep

_With that Loren and Eddie left the hotel and went to the airport. Back with Mel_

Melisa- Hey mom Loren texted me and told me to meet her at her house at 4 its cool if I go right

Lisa- yea be back by 11

Melisa- I'm 18

Lisa- you still live in my house

Melisa- Fine see you then

_Melisa left the house and headed for Loren's When she arrived she knocked on the door_

Nora- What are you doing here , Loren's not here

Melisa- No she told me to meet her here at 4

Nora- she coming home early

_Max walked out of the bed room_

Max- Whats going on?

Nora- Eddie and Loren are coming home today they will be here at 4

Max- I wonder why

Nora- I don't know

Max- we should get ready


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_Loren and Eddie's plane landed and they were in a limo on the way to Loren's house _

Loren- I'm nervous

Eddie- about?

Loren- Telling my mom

Eddie- what you think she get mad or something

Loren- no I'm just young

Eddie- I am too

Loren- your older than me

Eddie- true not by much, were almost there you ready

Loren- do I have an option but to be

Eddie- yeah we could run away but I think they would find us

_The Limo pulled into the drive way And Loren and Eddie got out and walk to the house and went in_

Loren- Hey guys _Loren is trying to hide her hand_

Max and Nora- Why did you guys come home early

Melisa- Yea why not that were not happy about it, Lo I missed you

Loren and Eddie- Well we wanted to tell everyone something and we could not wait

Everyone- What

_Loren holds out her hand and shows the ring_

Loren- were engaged

_Melisa and Nora hugged Loren and then Eddie and Then Max hugged Loren and his son_

Nora- Congrats sweetie, welcome to the family Eddie

Max- Well I finally get the daughter I wanted .

Eddie- Hey pops can I talk to you

Max- Sure

_Max and Eddie walk out the back door._

Melisa- I can't believe this

Loren- What

Melisa- I get to be in a wedding

Loren- well I just this goes without saying but will you be my maid of honor

Melisa- Of course did you even have to ask

Loren- well it's the polite thing to do, Mom you okay

Nora- Yeah I'm great just a little shocked

Loren- Are you mad

Nora- No why would I be

Melisa- I'm gonna go call Adam

_Melisa walks out the front door_

Loren- Well I'm kind of young

Nora- Honey sit down, It does not matter how old you are, Yes when you first started dating Eddie I was scared because I didn't want you to get hurt, But he loves you and I'm okay with it now

_Nora hugs Loren_

Loren- Thanks mom

_Outside with Eddie and Max_

Max- So congrats

Eddie- Thanks pops

Max- what's wrong you should be happy now

Eddie- Chloe showed up on our vacation

Max- oh

Eddie-She said she's pregnant

Max- Eddie you can't believe her

Eddie- I know dad but then she texted me and told me to meet her at the doctor so I would see she's not lying

Max- Are you gonna go

Eddie- I don't know what if she is

Max- the baby still may not be yours

Eddie- I know but what if it is

Max- you can't go back to her

Eddie- I would not want to but I would want to be in my childs life

Max- Like you should

Eddie- how do you think Loren will take that

Max- She has the ring

Eddie- Chloe had a ring at one point

Max- She loves you, and she will love your child too, does she know yet

Eddie- Yeah Chloe showed up in the middle of the night and informed us both

Max- what she say

Eddie- mostly she tried to calm me down

Max- You have one good girl you better hold on to her

Eddie- that's the plan you've seen the ring right. I love her and I'm just scared she will leave if the baby's mine


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Max- that's not Loren and you know that

Eddie- I know

_Loren walks out the back door_

Loren- There you are

Max- Congrats again you two

_Max walks inside_

Loren- what were you two talking about

Eddie- Just thanking him for being here

Loren- well it looks like your dad may have moved in while we were gone

Eddie- He most likely did

Loren- I love you

Eddie- I love you too, So what you want to do tonight

Loren- Mel wants to sleep over

Eddie- Alright but I get to take you to dinner first

Loren- Deal were we going

Eddie- Rumors

Loren- sounds great, Lets tell everyone bye

_Loren told everyone bye and went to eat dinner Mel ran home to grab some clothes_

_And it was just Max and Nora in the house_

Nora- This will be your first night here with teenage girls

Max- Girls

Nora- Yeah, Mel staying over

Max- oh okay , Nora hold on to these moments

Nora- what?

Max- your daughter having sleep overs, she won't live here much longer

Nora- yea I know

_Melisa walked in her house to see her brother and_ _Adriana were on the couch watching a movie_

Melisa- Hey guys if you see mom tell her I'm going to stay at Loren's tonight

Phil- Yea

Adriana – have fun

_Mel went to her room to pack clothes for the night _

Phil- I'm proud of you

Adriana- For

Phil- your trying to get along with my sister

Adriana- shes not that bad and she is going to be an aunt to our child

Phil- shes gonna make one great aunt at least a fun one

Adriana- yeah your right so when doo you want to start looking at houses

Phil- whenever you want

_Loren and Eddie were at Rumors eating and chatting and cameras were all around them _

Eddie- So I'm going to miss you tonight

Loren- yeah I'm going to miss you too

Eddie- you know you could just come to my house

Loren- I think I should spend time with Mel

_Eddie leans in and kisses Loren_


End file.
